Someone to Lean On
by HaterAid
Summary: Maybe a multichap depending on what you guys think? My take on what I think Annie should have done in last weeks episode.


The garden door swung silently open, and a flood of memories came rushing towards Annie. Lena was coming through the door of the kitchen again. Killing Simon again. Getting away with everything, _again._ Annie took a deep breath, she couldn't stay here.

She quickly walked back to her car, leaning heavily against the door and debating silently. Lena was dead. Simon couldn't die again simply because she walked in the door. She wondered for a moment why memories could be so difficult, before casting another wary, frustrated glance at the garden gate. It seemed to taunt her, rubbing it in that she could not face the memories. He took a few hesitant steps towards the door, before growling in frustration and turning back to her car. Within moments she was driving, though to where she didn't know.

She considered Auggie's. In fact, she even drove to his apartment complex. She got out of the car with little thought, running on autopilot right until she reached the apartment door. Her hand hovered, balled in a fist in preparation to knock. But admitting it to Auggie meant she had to admit it to herself.

_I'm weak. I'm letting bad memories control me and I'm NOT functioning as a CIA operative should. _

She let her fist drop to her side in defeat. She would get a hotel. Annie ducked her head, feeling as if she had failed in some way, and began to walk quickly down the hall. She was surprised to crash into a solid wall in the middle of the hallway. Even more surprised when the wall fell down with a grunt of surprise.

There was a moment of silent shock before he spoke.

"You should've bought me dinner first." Auggie's voice sounded strained, though she guessed hers would too if someone had unexpectedly landed on top of her. She pushed herself up so she could see his face.

"Auggie!" She said with a smile. Now she remembered why she had come. He grinned broadly at her, which wasn't too hard to do as she was above him.

"Walker. What are you doing at my door so late? Not that I mind."

"Actually, I-" The reply was cut short by someone loudly clearing their throat behind them. Annie turned to see a man shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly as he tried to figure out what to make of a random woman on top of his neighbor in the hallway. Annie got up quickly, helping Auggie as she did. Auggie opened the door quietly, gesturing that she should follow him inside.

_Too late to run now._ She sighed inwardly.

He shut the door slowly behind them, his movements were dulled with fatigue and she suddenly wondered how much sleep he had gotten the past few weeks. Dropping his keys on the stand by the door, he shed his jacket and headed towards the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" He asked. She followed him into the kitchen hesitantly, trying to find words that wouldn't embarrass her.

"Actually, I was wondering...Could...Could I spend the night?" Her eyes shifted from his to the floor, and she closed them tightly, though she knew he couldn't see her anyway. He knew exactly why. Would he tell her to suck it up? Would he think less of her? She was surprised when she felt his hands on her shoulders, tugging her gently into an embrace.

"Of course you can. I told you I was here for you and I meant it." He spoke gently, resting his head on top of hers as she relaxed in his arms. They stayed there for a few moments before he spoke again.

"I missed this." He whispered, hugging her closer. She had too. It was a closeness they had not shared since Auggie had announced he was going to propose to Parker. Annie sighed, a thought had begun to form in the back of her mind, though she didn't have the energy to hold on to it. She gripped him tightly. "So did I."

He broke away after a few moments, retrieving two beers from the fridge and taking her hand, leading her to the couch. They drank slowly, enjoying easy conversation.

"Auggie, how long has it been since you got a good nights sleep?" Annie questioned suddenly as her friend tried to keep his head from falling against the back of the couch for the fourth time.

"Well Miss Walker, if you're asking me to bed..." He winked in the direction of her voice, grinning. She hit him lightly on the arm, laughing as she did so. A few minutes passed before Auggie decided to speak again. He took a breath to calm himself, then reached across the couch cushion until he found her hand. "Annie, I remember how I felt coming home after the accident. Needing someone isn't wrong. I just need to know you won't shut me out."

"I promise." She said honestly, though she wondered internally if she would be able to do it. She scooted closer to him on the couch, still gripping his hand as she bumped her shoulder against his. He waited for her to fall asleep to make sure she wouldn't refuse to sleep on his bed, and after carrying her to it, returned to the couch.


End file.
